our_floods_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Colombia
'Colombia' By Valentina C. 'Fenomeno de La niña' In Colombia el fenómeno de la niña brougth a lot of flooding thanks to all the raining produced specially in the regions Caribe and Andina. This fenomenon is the opposite of El Niño which in Colombia caused drought (because of all the little rain it happened specially in Valle where the mayority of the forest fires produced by the heat happened reaching 39 degress) instead of flooding. This means La niña is the complete opposite of El Niño and has caused more damaged in Colombia because of all the deaths and damages because of the overflowing of the rivers. · La niña starts the formation in mid-2010. · One of the most affected parts of Colombia was Mojana in sucre when “La boca del cura” overflows. · Citizens have to find ways to prevent the river to overflow again a caused more damage so they built a row with sacks that wouldn’t let the water come to the village. · Bienestar familiar and La cruz roja where the organizations who helped this place the most by giving them food and aid. ''' '''Effects of La niña in Colombia: * More than 1 200 000 people have been affected by La niña in 2010 *Rivers Cauca and Magdalena have caused losts in Cantagayo Bolivar and Buga Valle del Cauca Cantagallo (BOLIVAR-MAGDALENA RIVER) More than 4000 persons where affected by the flood of this river. Water was so high that made houses, streets and palm plantations to be completely floded. Buga (VALLE-CAUCA RIVER) Water entered to the houses of more than 400 families also all the plantations of corn where completely destroyed. *28 of the 32 departments of Colombia where affected severely by La niña *President Juan Manuel Santos declared "Emergencia Económica, Social y Ecológica" to help the people who where afected and try to reconstruct the places that where destroyed. *This events where named as one of the worst flooding that has ever happened in Colombia in the past 40 years. *10,303 people affected and 1,819 families in total. *160 families and 800 people from communities with low resources where affected. *172 households were affected and 165 where partially destroyed. *The department of Atlantico suffered more than a billion pesos in losts. Effects in Guajira: In July 2010, the Red Cross reported that 2,005 people around the town were affected by La niña in 2010. The ANCNUR in August reported 592 families and 3113 homeless people in some areas, and 209 families and 1,127 people in other areas, which together make 801 families and 4,220 people as well as 54 houses affected and 25 partially destroyed in the entire town. The ANCNUR said that in August 2010 a total of 2453 people were affected also 425 families, with 108 houses affected and 25 where almost destroyed. Effects in Bolivar: Bolivar was one of the most affected places by La niña. Bolivar’s minister went to evaluate the department and came with the following conlutions: So far more than 60,000 families where affected and the department was called "most beaten" by the rainstorm and flooding. Effects in Valle del cauca: The Pacific zone was affected, leaving completely under water hundreds of cars and machinery which had to be removed very carefully to not cause an ecological disaster. In San Pedro, they bridge fell down causing the drinking water to be removed for more than a week also killing hundreds of birds. Effects in Norte de Santander: Another of the most affected departments. On November 8 there was an avalanche which destroyed more than 19 homes and making another 5 completely broken and couldn’t be constructed again. What was done to help: From the time when the first floods were presented different sectors of society talked with the Regional AutonomousCorporations and named them as responsible for flooding because they haven’t done enough to prevent them because the people weren’t told what to do and the places weren’t prepared for this huge disaster. In December 7 of 2010 president Juan Manuel Santos asked for international help and this where some of the aid given: USA: On December 15 of 2010 president Barack Obama donated $ 300,000 to help to rebuild house in Magdalena and helped repaired Canal Dique in Magdalena as well. Israel: Israel’s government gave 50 tonnes of materials (Aid and food) to give to the affected people. Also they donated $ 25,000. Besides all of this they send some soldiers to help the affected people. Ecuador: They sended tons of aid and food to give to the affected people. Brazil: The president donated 500,000 of dollars to help rebuild houses and roads. Chile: The president came to visit Colombia in November of 2010 and brought 28 tons of aid to the affected people. European Union: In late November they donated 400,000 Euros to buy food and water that can be drink. Mexico: Gave Food, towels, mattresses and blankets. Japan: They gave 20 tons of aid. Guatemala: They donated 3 tons of food, aid and blankets. The Andean Development Corporation: Gave $ 100,000 as emergency aid. During the overflowing a lot of intestinal infections thanks to the flooding causing 312 to die and left two million people affected. Heavy rains that have come to Colombia since November of 2010 left 312 dead people, 290 wounded, 64 missing, two million homeless and 234,000 houses damaged.